Clackey Ray
Clackey Ray (クラッキー・レイ) is a character in the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan and Battle Spirits Brave Appearance Clackey has blonde hair up in a wave, and blue eyes. He wears a yellow shirt and red tie, with a short, black and white jacket. He had tan pants, and a belt, with his deck case attached. In his battle form, he has yellow and white armor, which flows out behind him. In Brave, he wears a blue and white captain's uniform, with a cape and hat. Personality Clackey adores girls, be they human or spirits, and is often seen around them. He's charming and flirtatious. He's also protective, and loyal to his friends. He can be quite laid back, and likes to take things as they come. He can go into long-lasting depression if rejected by a girl. Biography 'Gekiha Dan' Clackey is first seen in the Mimi village, protecting the ladies there. At first, he mistakesDan 's group to be Deathmatch Dan, a group of gangsters that steal village's rare cards. He challenges Dan to a duel, and there the leader of the Mimi Village, Sophia, explained what happened to the village. The followers of Otherworld King came and attacked their village, taking all the men to work on the horizon ladder. Zungurii explains that's its the same situation for them too, his village was also attacked and the people taken. Sophia realizes her mistake, and after the duel (which Clackey lost) welcomes Dan and his group to the village. Afterwards, the'' real'' Deathmatch Dan came to the village. Dan and Clackey got into an argument as to who gets to fight the group's leader, Dark Lord Jin, and it soon became a fistfight which Dan won. Although Dan got a very bad hand, he was able to overwhelm Jin's curse deck. Clackey was also present when the Mimi village's guardian deity, the DeityCatastrophe-Dragon, made its appearance in the shrine. He met Hideto Suzuri, who volunteered to protect the card from thieves. Unknown to them, Suzuri, and X-rare collector, actually wants the card, and came close to stealing it. However Dan stopped him. Afterwards Suzuri left the village. Clackey joined Dan in their journey. They met up with Viole Mai, another bearer of Core's light. She was looking for Kousuke, and soon Kousuke shows himself. The two battle, and Kousuke was defeated. Mai agrees to give the group a free ride in her ship, the Violet. They came into the entrance for the Red world, guarded by Mira, a blue card battler. Clackey, who always wants to impress girls, was disappointed in Mira's stone-cold reaction to his actions and duels her. Although Mira causes Clackey suffering (by milling his angels) Clackey still won and was able to reach into Mira's heart. After defeating her, they were allowed to enter the red world. The group soon went to the red horizon ladder. While Dan dueled Kajitsu, Clackey and the others freed the Otherworlders (who were being forced to work on the ladder). Although the mission was a success, the match of Dan and Kajistu went undecided. Afterwards Mai decided to kick out Dan and the others out of her ship. As she was about to depart, Clackey reveals he has the ship's key and will give it back if Mai defeats him in a duel. Mai and complies and wins, but through the duel Clackey says that before meeting Dan, he was just like her. Now, he is not. The group headed for the blue world, where a tournament will take place. The winner will get a chance to meet the Otherworld King, so Dan and Clackey both enter the tournament. Clackey was witness to Dan's match with Julian Fines, the former red soldier. He was also witness to the battle of Suzuri and Randel from the white world, and the battle of Dan and Gaana, from the Green world. Clackey's own match was againstLightspeed Shula, a feared duelist who can finish opponents in one turn. Shula is actually a former prince the blue world, and his sister, the princess, seeks help from Dan and the others to stop here brother (who, after winning the tournament, plans to take revenge on Brustom, the present ruler of the blue world). Clackey manages to defeat Shula and change his ways, and as gratitude the princess gives him an x-rare, The ArcAngelia Isfiel . Despite having made it this far, he was defeated by Hyoudo Kenzo, a talented young card battler. Granted, Clackey wasn't too happy about it, and wasn't in a cheerful mood when he watched the duel of Kenzo and Dan. Dan won the tournament and demands to see the Otherworld King, saying that he must step down from his place and leave Grand Rolo. Brustom decides that it cannot be, but if Dan wishes to meet the Otherworld King, he must fight him first. Dan lost, which made him Yuuki 's servant. He entrusted the rest of the team to Clackey. Magisa and the others decided to unite the core soldiers. They were successful with Kenzo but not with Suzuri, who has become blue king as part of Leon (an ally of the Otherworld king)'s plan to keep the soldiers away from each other. The group also has Kajitsu, whom Yuuki has entrusted to them Clackey was unsure about Kajitsu though, because he knows that she's one of those that caused the suffering of many. Not long after, Leon came demanding Kajitsu. Both Kenzo and Mai fought him and were defeated, and Clackey decided to duel him. During the duel, he decides to protect Kajitsu, and won using his new X-Rare, the ArcAngelia Isfiel. Leon soon decided to burn down the forest in a desperate attempt to bring out Kajitsu, forcing the core soldiers to leave the forest. The group made a stop at the yellow world, meeting Kotarou, a pentan duelist. Kotarou and Zungurii duel, and Clackey and the others watched. Not one of them were happy with the duel because every time Zungurii lost a life one of them gets forced into a pentan costume. Zungurii won that duel. After leaving that place, Yuuki handed back Dan to them. The group soon realizes something is wrong with Dan-his core is broken. As they think about this problem, the Otherworld King's forces come again, forcing the Violet to flee. The core system powering the Violet was broken, so Clackey and Zungurii had to fix it. It was not easy, since it was at the front of the ship. However, they did it and escaped. Only after that did they find out what Mai did, separating from the group in order to stall for time. They found out that Namii the scorpion from the Purple world has captured Mai. They were able to pinpoint the location of the prison, but the first gate was guarded by Gouda. Dan defeated him easily. Then, Brustom and Heliostom challenged both Clackey and Dan to a tag duel. Because it is Dan and Clackey's first time, there was a lot of conflict of strategy. Clackey wasn't at all pleased when Dan depleted his Cherubim for Dan's Meteorwurm. However, they were able to put aside their strategies, and win the duel. They then searched around for Mai. They wandered around and fell into Namii's traps, however at the end of the duel (which Mai won) they were released. They then left the prison. They then met up with Yuuki, who has betrayed Otherworld king after finding out his true intentions for Kajitsu. They picked up Suzuri from the blue world (after dueling him). Clackey then participated in Dan's plan to destroy all the horizon ladders. The bearers of core's light split up and went to their respective worlds to destroy the ladder there. Waiting for each of them was a Pantera doll. Clackey battled the yellow Pantera and defeated him. After all the bearers defeated the Pantera dolls, Otherworld King revealed that the towers were just dummies and the real energy source were the dolls. Thus, the towers were activated, merging Earth and Otherworld. They soon faced the President, who was doubtful of them and regarded them as enemies. Hoewever, Dan defeated him and since then the President has been spying on Otherworld king for Dan and the others. They then decided to search for Magisa's deck. While doing so, they fell trap to the Doctor, who knocked them out and placed them in a dream world. Fortunately they overcame the trap, and Dan beat the Doctor (who has Magisa's deck). Clackey and the others searched for Yuuki and Kajitsu when the two turned up missing. Turns out that the two visited their old home, and got attacked by Otherworld King's assassin. The two survived the assault. When Kajitsu died and Otherworld King acquired Mother Core, Clackey was one of those who mourned. He was then witness to Magisa's battle against Leon. Magisa pulled off an amazing victory using a deck full of 39 spells/nexus cards and only 1 spirit. Clackey supported Dan until the end, giving him his "The ArcAngelia Isfiel" card for his battle against Otherworld king. Together with the other bearers and many other people and Otherworlders, they watched Dan win against Otherworld King. Clackey was seen with the other Beares in a reunion. 'Brave' Clackey became the captain of his own ship, the Beautiful Sophia. He, along with Mai, was summoned to the Era by Kazan to help fight off the Mazoku. From the start, Clackey fully supported Dan. Because Youth didn't, Clackey challenged him to a battle, in order for Youth to see what Dan had to go through on the battlefield. In the town of Sevan, they met a girl named Gizelle, who was stuck in an arranged marriage to a mazoku, Balgada. Clackey fell in love with her, and tried to stop this. Though Dan successfully won her freedom, it turned out that she was already engaged. Clackey later began to doubt that the future could ever be saved. He wondered why it was Dan battling the mazoku, rather than him. They had a battle, and he came to understand the reason. Because Dan wouldn't waver like anyone else. Eventually, the Sophia went to space, to find the North Pole, which they needed to use the 12 Zodiac X-rares they had been collecting. There, they encountered Angers Loche, an astronaut who had been in a cold sleep since the time the mazoku were at the beginning of their conquest. Of course, Clackey fell for her right away. He stayed by her side when she was feeling guilty for also allowing a prisoner to awaken. Angers returned with the Sophia crew to Earth. Clackey decided that he wouldn't return to his own time, because he had no family or friends waiting. He told Angers that he hoped to have a future with her. It was clear that she returned his feelings, as they were together as a couple afterwards. After Dan and Barone had their final battle, using the power of the 12 Zodiac X-rares, Dan realized that he was the trigger to launch their energy, and would have to sacrifice his life. Clackey pleaded to Magisa to try and save him, though his final fate was left unknown. In the epilogue, he meets with Barone to shake hands, symbolizing the start of peace between humans and mazoku. He thinks that Dan would be happy with the future now. Deck Clackey uses yellow, and his deck is based around the light effect. He includes lots of feminine spirits. In Brave, he also uses red. His deck has contained at some point, the following: Battle Stats Trivia *The "Ray" in his name is probably a reference to rays of light. *His name became Clarky in the Italian dubbed version. *Clackey has appeared on three promotional cards, Sunshine Ray, Angelic Heaven and Handsome Draw *The name Clackey has appeared many times, as a name of a good, in Battle Spirits Heroes Appearances Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan anime Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan (manga) Battle Spirits Brave anime Battle Spirits Brave (manga) Battle Spirits Brave X manga Battle Spirits Digital Starter (DS) Gallery art_clackey.jpg|Production Art art_clackey2.jpg|Production Art art_clackey3.jpg|Production Art Clackeyeyecatch3.jpg Clackeyeyecatch2.jpg Clackeyeyecatch1.jpg Dan ep16.jpg Dan ep7.jpg Dan ep6.jpg Imag.jpg Rt.jpg Navigation Category:Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan characters Category:Battle Spirits Brave characters Category:Bearers Of Core's Light Category:Male characters Category:Yellow card battlers Category:Red card battlers Category:Main Characters